Mary Sue Litmus Test
This is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu test. What is the definition? A Mary Sue/Gary Stu is a character "too perfect" or whatever. I'm too fucking lazy to explain. Examples For example, somebody's OC's name is Emily Liu. "Emily is a goddess. She can fly and will punish you for bullying her friends"- Hold on......Mary Sue alert! The owner would test her, and she would be a regular sue. Rules # No picking specific questions to answer # No lying How to take the test # Grab a paper and write the OC's name on it. # Every Time you get a point, mark it off with a tally. # At the end, count up the points. Look at the results Powers If your character has any of these powers, mark it off * Telekinesis (2 points) * Flying (10 points) * Immortality (100000000000000 points. It's too OP, and this is YS) * Invisibility (5000 points. This can prevent Yandere-chan from finding you, so it's OP) * Magic (5 points) * Demon (6 points. 3 if it's an occult club member) * Shapeshifting (20 points) * Super strength (300 points. This is YS) * Super speed (8 points) (This does not include being fast like Asu Rito or the Delinquents. This is faster than the flash) Appearance * Are they very beautiful/handsome? (14 points) * Do they have unnatural eye contacts? (fancy pattern, rainbow colored, color changing) (8 points) * Do they have hair longer than to the waist? (8 points. If it is a wig or hair extension(s), 5 points) * Do they have any features? (Tattoos, body piercings, etc.) (7 points) * Are they overweight or obese? (subtract 4 points) * Do people get brainwashed by their appearance and fall in love immediately? (9 points) * Do they have multi colored skin/hair? (3 points) Personality If they have any of the following traits, give them a point: * Kind * Mature * Responsible * Active * Sweet * Confident * Ambitious * Sense of humor Subtract points if they have any of these traits: * Rude * Immature * Irresponsible * Lazy * Mean * Cowardly * Unenthusiastic * No sense of humor Relationships * Do they have over 100 friends? (9 points) * Do more than 4 people have a crush on this character? (8 points) Name * Is it long and/or fancy? (7 points) * Does this character have more than 2 first/middle/last names? (Mary Jane, Emily Angela, Kaitlyn Lilly, etc) (8 points) * Does the character have a cute name? (Kawaii-chan, Neko, Puff, Angel, etc) (3 points) * Does this character have an edgy name? (Death, Psycho, Phantom, Phoenix, etc) (3 points) Results Here are the results! Good zone 11-20 points This is a good OC! Ok zone 0-10 points Not a Sue. Give it love! 21-35 points In between Sue and Normal. Might wanna work on it a tiny bit Sue zone 36-55 points A Mary Sue is born! Work on it. 56-70 points Mega Sue. You should try saving this OC. It's gonna be hard, so try your best! 71+ points Super Sue. Is this a joke OC? I hope so Category:Useful Tools